Wild Wood
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Another Vieracentered oneshot. This time, it's a yuri lemon about Jote and Nera. It's fall, and Jote is more frustrated than usual.


Wild Wood

**Welcome to another twisted M-rated oneshot I thought up one night. This time, it's femmeslash lemon. It's between Jote and one of the other Viera. I have wanted to write something like this for a while, and didn't want to put it in Vieraslayer. That has enough of this kind of thing. Flame and be blocked & reported. Anybody who feels they need to send those kinds of reviews that is obviously not mature enough to be reading this kind of story. I don't mind concrit, though, so long as it isn't nasty.**

**I don't own FFXII, Square Enix does.**

Jote was upset, like usual. Well, not _angry_ upset just a little bit… frustrated. Okay, she'll admit it, she was sexually frustrated. Extremely. There were few male Viera and none of them were good enough for her. They were fine for Rael and Hala, maybe even Mjrn, but not for her.

Yeah, it was fall, the Viera mating season. That magickal time of year when Jote got really ticked off at the other Viera because there was no male she wanted to take as her mate. Viera or not, a woman has needs, and Jote's were definitely not being fulfilled. She hadn't been with a male for years and years, and she was at her limit.

The Viera woman thought of using other ways to make herself feel a bit better. No. Using objects to amuse oneself was against the Wood. Viera females only came in heat once a year and they would get frustrated if they didn't mate, but they weren't supposed to give in to their desires unless with a male. No playing with objects, and no touching oneself. Viera were better than that. Those were things for Humes and other lesser beings to do. The frustration would wear off in the winter, when the breeding season was over.

Nera was sitting in her usual spot, and Jote usually ignored her. She was the kind of Viera who would talk to anybody, and that included any Hume who decided to set foot in the Wood. Jote had never seen one of the males take any interest in her. Male Viera usually were only seen during the autumn. They lived separate from the females.

"Is something wrong?" Nera asked Jote. The elder Viera glared at her. She was not in the mood to talk to somebody like Nera.

"Why don't you go find a Hume or something and mate with him?" Jote snarled.

"You reject every male who comes and attempts to impress you, that's why you're upset. It's fall, otherwise you'd have no excuse to do this to me."

"I'm the leader; I have every excuse in the Wood."

"You know, maybe you just don't really want males, you just think you do."

"Are you implying that I'm lesbian, because I'm not! I just… haven't found the right Viera yet."

Nera stood up. "Do you want to take a walk? You seem to need it. Clear your mind."

The Wood was quieter than the village. Most of the Viera women who had found mates would take them back to their home villages. Some would go play in the Wood, but not a lot of them.

Jote was at her breaking point. She had to do something. Nera wasn't helping matters. She was talking about all kinds of strange things; at least until she noticed that Jote had slumped against a tree and was trying to get her clothes off.

"Nera? Can you go away? At least for a half hour or something?" The Viera leader asked. Nera saw what was going on. She knelt down next to Jote.

"If you need something, you should just say so." Nera whispered right before she placed a gentle kiss on the older Viera's ear.

"I never thought of you as the type…" Jote began. Nera never let her finish. She tackled Jote and took her into a long kiss. The Viera leader had never imagined that any other female Viera, let alone Nera would do this kind of thing for her. Or that she'd be desperate enough to want it.

Jote had already managed to get her top off, so Nera got the impressive sight of the elder Viera's full breasts. The younger Viera broke the kiss and began stripping. Jote felt herself getting wet, even though what she was going to do was very wrong and she knew it. She needed it.

Jote flipped Nera over and began kneading the younger Viera's breasts. Nera's nipples were getting hard, and Jote knew her own were too. Jote took one of Nera's nipples in her mouth and kneaded the other. Her other hand reached down and played with Nera's clit, but did not enter her.

"We could get in big trouble." Nera whispered, but she made no moves to make Jote stop. She was pretty much just making a statement. Jote let go and rested for a few seconds. "Hey, I didn't say we should stop. You need this. And it isn't like you can't ever find a male someday. I'm not lesbian, and you've already made it clear you aren't. I think most Viera are bisexual. I'm doing this for you. Of course, that is not to say it doesn't amuse me too."

Jote nodded. "I know it isn't exactly right, but it's better than shoving sticks into myself. I just never thought of you as the kind of Viera who would do this kind of thing. I know Rael is, but I don't really like her."

"Hey, could you lie back? This will be a lot easier that way. I don't want it to hurt at all."

Jote got off of Nera and laid back against a tree so the younger Viera could have access to her special parts. Nera began licking Jote all over while her hands were elsewhere. One claw ran little circles around the Viera leader's slit.

"This is not going to be easy. If you planned on doing this, you should've trimmed your claws. You had better be careful." Jote warned. Nera gently slid a single finger into the Viera leader's tight vagina. Jote let out a moan.

"I know what I'm doing, okay? You aren't the first female I've been with. Don't get me wrong, I don't do it often, and I have been with males before, but I do know how to pleasure another Viera without hurting her." Nera whispered before resuming her licking.

"Keep it up. Mother Wood… you do know what you're doing! Tell me, how many other Viera women have you been with?"

Nera knew she could tell Jote, or she could amuse her even more so, so she pushed two more fingers into the Viera leader. It didn't take long before Jote screamed in intense wild pleasure in her equally intense climax, coming all over Nera's hand. Nera stopped licking, but moved her fingers in and out still. "Only two others. Mother Wood, you are beyond hot. In more than one way. I have never done a Viera girl while she was in heat."

"But… Viera shouldn't mate when infertile." Jote choked out, still recovering from her climax. Nera removed her fingers and began licking them.

"Jote, female Viera are only supposed to mate with males too, yet you just spent a half hour with my fingers up your Viera hole. And I'm not done yet. I want to lick you."

"You licked me already."

"I want to lick into you. Come on. You'll like it. I promise."

Jote laid back again. Nera placed a kiss on the elder Viera's thigh before she moved and began licking Jote's vagina. Slipping her tongue in and out, causing waves of great pleasure to go through the leader. Jote grabbed Nera's ears in euphoric bliss and pulled almost instinctively. Nera began screeching, which snapped Jote out of it. The younger lifted her head up and glared at her friend. Jote let go of her ears.

"Have you had enough of that? That really hurts!!" Nera screamed.

"Oh my gods! I'm sorry Nera! I didn't want to hurt you! I wasn't able to think and I just grabbed." Jote said.

"Yeah, I'm sitting here trying to shut you up about how there aren't any males good enough for you, and you nearly rip my ears off. Real nice."

Jote got an idea. "Nera, your turn. Lay back for me. I'll make you feel better. Just no ear pulling… for either of us."

Nera obeyed and Jote got back on top and began kissing again. This time her fingers did enter the younger Viera's pussy. Jote wasn't as experienced with this kind of thing as Nera, but at least she wasn't hurting her anymore.

"Wood… you're sure you're interested in the males?" Nera asked.

"That's where the ear-pulling came from. It made some of them get the point that I was getting close and they had to speed it up or I'd lose interest before they had a chance to come."

"You know, I've always wanted to grow a little Viera inside me, but I don't really have a lot of patience for the males. I will mate with them if I feel like it, and sometimes I do, but not often."

"Sure you aren't happy enough with another Viera's fingers inside you?"

"It's nice, but I want a baby too."

"We are very similar." Jote said with a smile. Nera came and the elder Viera withdrew her fingers. "It is getting late. The other Viera are going to wonder where we are. I don't want them getting suspicious."

The two Viera redressed and swore never to say a word to the others about their little experience. Jote was in a much better mood. Nera's ears would be sore for a while but that was something easily blamed on something else. They knew they'd carry the scent of Viera sex for a while, but they could easily say they were with a male.

Nera and Jote went back to Eruyt Village like nothing had happened, except that Nera had talked some sense into the leader. Jote and Nera were both a little tense, considering they were still in heat, but at least they weren't on the verge of acting like lesser beings.

Jote decided that the maybe the fall wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
